


touch me (tease me)

by Anonymous



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Coming Untouched, M/M, Mild Smut, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:14:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29217798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: It's even more satisfying when he whines sweet sounds, body strung up tight like he's going to combust and face flushed red so prettily.And maybe he is—going tocombust, Taeyong means—if the twitching of his cute cock is anything to go by.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 5
Kudos: 91
Collections: Anonymous





	touch me (tease me)

**Author's Note:**

> very short, not proofread and beta-ed we march through the mistakes like foolish soldiers :)

It's deliberate—the way Taeyong slips his hands inside Mark's shirt, feeling up warm flesh and smooth skin.

Mark has always been soft to touch, despite the faint, barely-there dips of his toned stomach. His body temperature is also leaning on the warmer side, proven by how he sometimes complains about being hot when the others are not and how his palms nearly always radiate heat. Taeyong loves to grasp Mark’s hands in winter. Those hands always stay pleasantly warm in the cold temperature; and even in the warmth the skin doesn’t perspire too much sweat. But at times like this, though, when the flame of arousal grows bigger and more intense, Mark is _burning_ —every part of his body flushed red and pink, sticky with perspiration and other bodily fluid.

Taeyong loves this kind of Mark the most.

This Mark is sweet and pliant, sprawled on top of the messy sheet with teary eyes and reddened skin. Taeyong loves letting his own hands wander, kneading at the small waist and thumbing at the ridges of his ribcages. Tracing lean fingers from the hem of the crumpled fabric all the way up, up, _up_ , nearing the place where Taeyong knows Mark is sensitive. His fingers playfully circle at the skin surrounding them, inching closer, nearer—only to find something at the tip of his fingers. Something smooth and rounded, temperature as warm as Mark's body but texture so unlike his skin.

It rolls along when Taeyong runs the pads of his fingers along Mark's hardened nipples, and Taeyong knows sometimes he's slow to realize things, but this—Taeyong gets this faster than he would usually do. It's both part embarrassing and satisfying, how his body seems to understand quicker and his hands moves faster than his mind, fondling at the nubs much thoroughly. Even more satisfying when Mark whines sweet sounds, body strung up tight like he's going to combust and face flushed red so prettily.

And maybe he is—going to _combust_ , Taeyong means—if the twitching of his cute cock is anything to go by.

“Taeyong hyung,” Mark sobs, “ _please_.”

And it sounds so pretty, out of his mouth—the begging, the way he calls Taeyong’s name. Mark sounds so pretty, all breathless and whiny, drawling out the last syllables of his sentences like his mouth is moving faster than his brain and the words are spilled much earlier before his mind could comprehend. A stray tear rolls down his cheek from the corner of his eyes—pretty teary eyes, pretty swollen lips, pretty ruby cheeks, pretty, pretty, _pretty_ —

“What is this, Markie?” Taeyong asks instead, forefingers and thumbs rolling the peaking nipples harder, insistent. Mark gasps, _wails_ , back curving in a beautiful arch. His cock twitches, the tip spurting pearls of precum. Taeyong coos fondly, but his fingers never relent. He flicks harder, pinches more, and rubs them with the pad of his thumbs softer. When Taeyong rids Mark of his clothes, the nipples turn several shade redder, hardened from the assault of stimulations and peaked tall as if trying to gain attention. There are small balls of metal pierced through them, shiny under the dim lighting of the room. The silvery color is a contrast against the nipples’ reddish hue, and Taeyong’s cock jumps from the confinement of his pants.

They look so irresistable. So much that Taeyong feels the urgent need to do something to them. So Taeyong blows onto them, and Mark shivers violently.

“So sensitive, baby,” Taeyong hums happily, face hovering near Mark’s flushed chest. He opens his mouth and _licks_ —then Mark shrieks and _cums_.

The abruptness stuns Taeyong for some seconds. Only when Mark moves to curl his body into a tight ball, does Taeyong move to cradle the younger man in his embrace. _That was so fucking hot and sexy_ , his mind screams, but Taeyong keeps his mouth shut instead of speaking his thought out. He murmurs out sweet words into Mark’s ear, and when Mark starts to relax, Taeyong pulls him closer, seating him on top of Taeyong’s lap.

Not really a smart thing to do, he realizes, as he feels his still hard cock poking Mark’s bums.

“So good to me, aren’t you?” Taeyong whispers adoringly, “You’re so good to me, always have been, Mark, _baby_.”

Mark whines out a small, _“Hyung,”_ mouthing at the skin of Taeyong’s jugular, leaving small kisses and ticklish nibbles. _Like a teething kitten_ , Taeyong thinks fondly. Then Mark rolls his hips, pressing up his ass against Taeyong’s arousal, and every thought of _how cute of a kitten Mark is_ dispersed into thin air like the sea foam.

“Baby, _what_ —” Taeyong gasps, groans out as Mark humps him harder. His hands shoot down to grip Mark’s soft thighs tightly, controlling the rutting of Mark’s hips through the bruising grip. Mark moans out, nuzzling his face at the side of Taeyong’s neck. His breaths tickle at Taeyong’s collarbone, moving up, up, _up_ —before a pair of lips enclose the lobe of his ears, teeth nibbling at the soft cartilage. Taeyong shudders when Mark breaths out on his ears.

“Hyung,” Mark whispers, breathy words tumbling out of his cherry-red lips, sending heat down his guts and sharp flashes down his spine “are you not going to fuck me?”

And _fuck_.

Taeyong _pounces_.

**Author's Note:**

> this is a word vomit done at 3 am please be nice to me 🥺


End file.
